Galaxy Online II Wiki
In the GO2 News Here you will find the latest updates about IGG and some battles ongoing across the servers. 'Game and Server news' *S06. Bootes, S07. Centaurus, and S08. Dorado will be merged and renamed as S06. Bootes. 'Battle News' *A recent battle concluded on S17. Libra. *The Battle of Klef erupts in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). *A massive battle also erupts on S14. Cancer. *The anticipated S06 Merger Wars happens between the original inhabitants of S06 and the incoming F.U.N alliance Welcome to the Galaxy Online II Wiki Galaxy Online II is a Facebook game based heavily on strategy and luck. The object of the game is to become the best of the best. By completing Quests and Instances, you will gain the power and experience to become the mightiest in all the Galaxy. This Wiki is the most complete Wiki for the game, although there is still a lot that can be added. If you would like to help out with the wiki, have an interesting idea for new pages or want information on editing go to the Community Portal. IGG Forum IGG has a great forum discussing a variety of topics, tips and posted experience from players. The form can be found at the Galaxy Online II IGG Forum. Beginner's Guide Planet Base & Civic Center * Civic Center * Metal Collector * HE3 Extractor * Residential Area * Resource Warehouse * Alliance Center * Trading Center * Radar * Recycling Plant * Spacedock * Command Center * Compound Center * Landscaping Structures * Technology Center ** Logistics Construction Science ** Planetary Defense Science ** Ballistics Science ** Directional Science ** Missile Science ** Ship-based Science ** Ship Defense Science * Weapon Research Center ** Ship Blueprint Research ** Module Blueprint Research Space and Celestial Bases * The Galaxy * Orbital Bases ** Space Station ** Orbital Defenses *** Meteor Star *** Particle Cannon *** Anti-aircraft Gun *** Thor's Cannon ** Subsidiary Territory (Celestial Base) * Defense Strategies Fleets * Ship Design ** Hull Design *** Frigates *** Cruisers *** Battleships *** Special Hull *** Composite Ship Table *** Armor Types *** Interactive Ship Design Viewer ** Attack Module *** Ballistic Weapons *** Directional Weapons *** Missile Weapons *** Ship-Based Weapons *** Planetary Weapons *** Composite Weapons Table ** Defense Module *** Structure Modules *** Shield Modules *** Air Defense Modules ** Auxiliary Module *** Electronic Modules *** Storage Modules *** Transmission Modules ** Ship Factory ** Fleet Design ** Fleet Strategies Commanders * Compound Center ** Gems ** Commander Cards ** Commander Ranks and Levels ** Commanders Chance to Trigger Abilities * Command Center Items * Development Items * Battle Items * Gems * Blueprints * Commander Cards * Resources and Currency * Treasure Boxes * Challenging Chest Auction House Instances * Normal * Restricted * Scenario Attacking Neighbors Corps * Corps List * Corps Logo's * Corps Levels, Donations and Wealth * Corps Mall * Corps Merging Center * Corps Warehouse Bonus Resource Planets * Upgrading Resource Planets Pirate Planets League Match Quest * Development * Daily Lucky Wheel Special Events Latest activity Walkthrough Category:Browse Walkthrough Category:Browse